Nala
Troublemakers.jpg|Nala und Simba 2qaimqg.jpg|Nala und Simba (erwachsen) Simba-Nala-simba-and-nala-8119830-850-504.jpg|Nala und Simba im 2. Teil Daddy s tail by hydracarina-d4j8tk2.png|Nala und Baby Kiara baby22.png|Simba, Rafiki, Kiara und Nala bei der Zeremonie Kiara-and-Nala-kovu-and-kiara-24516610-793-1024.png|Kiara und Nala af5409f5a7c9669c6588d04f3da6e563-d4fqgdm.jpg|Nala, Kiara und Simba Nala__s_cubbies_by_Ashpri.png|Nala, Kiara und Kopa tumblr_m37b2yu3G41rs97fco1_500.gif|Nala und Simba tumblr_md7b853Sln1rcb0d2o1_500.jpg|Kiara, Nala, Zazu, Simba, Kovu Simba__s_Pride_by_ToddWolf.jpg|Nala, Simba, Kovu, Kiara Kopa-s-birth-kopa-30806802-640-380.jpg|Simba, Rafiki, Kopa, Nala 376367.jpeg|Nala und Mheetu 370088.jpeg|Nala, Mheetu, Sarafina 370094.jpeg|Nala und Mheetu 396553.jpeg|Nala, Mheetu, Kopa, Simba The-Lion-King-2-Simbas-Pride.jpg|Kiaras Zeremonie im Buch SimbaNalaKiaraCubs.png|Simba, Nala und Kiara Kopa.png|Nala und Kopa simba-und-nala.jpg|Nala und Simba 3660725342_622c4ff671.jpg|Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kopa, Simba und Nala Simba Nala Kiara and Rafiki.jpg|Nala, Simba, Rafiki und Kiara Nala and kiara by hydracarina-d373gcp.png|Nala und ihre Tochter Kiara Sarafina1.jpg|Nala wird von ihrer Mutter Sarafina gebadet nala und kiara.jpg|Kiara und Nala Nala (Königin, Löwin, Geschenk, die Schöne) ist die Gefährtin von Simba und eine sehr Schöne Löwin. Sie hat ein cremefarbendes Fell und blaue Augen. Nala kennt Simba schon seit die beiden Löwenjunge waren. Die beiden waren immer sehr gute Freunde und als sie sich als Erwachsene endlich wiedersahen verliebten sie sich ineinander. Ihre Mutter ist Sarafina und ihr Vater ist Scar. Nala bedeutet Löwin. auf Suaheli bedeutet Nala Königin. Im Zulu bedeutet der Name Geschenk und auf Shona bedeutet Nala die Schöne Biografie Sie ist ein sehr verspieltes und abenteuerliches Junges. Wie Simba stellt mit ihm in ihrer Kindheit viele gefährliche Sachen an. Nach dem Tod von Kopa ist sie sehr verzweifelt und gibt sich vorerst auf. Doch dank der aufmunternden Wörter von Simba, fasst sich Nala wieder und hat neuen Mut in ihre Tochter Kiara gefasst. Sie ist eine sehr weise und warmherzige Löwin. Sie weiß mehr über die Bewohner des Geweihten Landes, denn Simba war ja eine Zeit lang nicht im Geweihten Land. Doch Nala gab niemals auf! Sie hat immer eine Idee, egal was es für eine Situation ist. Als große Königin des geweihten Landes, hat Nala viel zu tun, aber meistens jagt sie mit ihrer Mutter. Als Nala den verscholennen König Simba fand, gab er ihr neue Hoffnung, als Simba zurückkerhte. Er besiegte Scar, der Mufasa tötete. Mit der Hilfe von Königin Nala bekam Simba sein Königreich zurück. Sie bekamen zusammen zwei Kinder: Kopa und Kiara. Als sie von ihren besten Freund Simba zu einen Ausflug zum Wasserloch eingeladen wurde, sagten die beiden Mütter nur wenn Zazu euch begleitet! Die beiden taten alles um ihn los zu werden, denn der geplante Ausflug ging zum Elefanten Friedhof, von den Scar redete. Als sie unbeachtet dort hingelangen, kam Zazu zurück und wollte die beiden nach Hause schicken, doch die Hyänen waren schneller. Schließlich konnte Mufasa die beiden noch retten. Nala wurde von Zazu zurück zum Königsfelsen gebracht. nachdem ihr möglicher Vater Scar etwas schlimmes plante, wurde es um die Tat umgesetzt. als Scar denn Löwinnen von Muafasas und Simbas möglichen Tod, erzählte, wurde Nala traurig. so wuchs sie mit Scars schreckliger Herrschaft zu einer starken, mutigen, und erwachsenen Löwin auf. sie bekam einen kleinen Bruder namens Meehtu, der sich aber immer nach der Freiheit sehnte. Als Nala es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, beschloss sie nach Hilfe zu suchen. eines tages fand sie ihren Freund Simba aus den Kindertagen wieder, aber sie schaffte es nicht ihn zu überreden, das er ins Königreich zurückkehren sollte, denn auch er war erwachsen aber wuchs mit den Satzt Hakuna Matata auf. doch später erfuhr sie, das Simba zurückkommt und sich Scar stellt. Als Simba Scar besiegte, wurde er König und nahm Nala zu seiner Königin. Im zweiten teil spielt Nala keine so große Rolle. Auserdem bekommen Simba und Nala ein neugeborenes Kind mit den Namen Kiara. Doch König Simba machte sich immer mehr Sorgen um sein Junges, denn sein erster Sohn Kopa wurde von der kaltherzigen verräterin Zira getötet, doch sie erwähnten nichts davon, außer, das Simba Zira verbannt hat. Nala und Simba haben sie und ihre Familie verbannt. Simba war Sorgvoll. Doch Nala versuchte ihn klar zu machen, das Kiara schon klar kommen wird, doch Simba stellte Timon und Pumbaa als Kiaras Babysitter ein und entäuschte damit Kiara. Nala sah Zira recht fies an, als sie sich wieder begegneten. Sie wurden grße Feinde. Sie und Simba lernten Ziras letzten Sohn Kovu kennen, der sich schon gut mit Kiara angefreundet hatte. Nala, Simba und Kiara waren zurück auf den Weg zum Königsfelsen. Simba bat Nala mit den Löwinnen in die Höhle zu gehen und Simba und Kiara allein zu lassen. Als Kiara erwachsen wurde und mit ihrer ersten Jagt beginnen will, findet Nala, das Kiara das schaffen wird. Doch Simba war in ganz anderer Meinung. Er stellte Timon und Pumbaa wieder ein, obwohl Kiara schon erwachsen war. Am Ende als Kiara ihren Vater beschützten wollte und sich mit Zira in die Klippe stürzte, Starb Zira, weil sie zu naiv war, denn sie wollte nur Scar rächen. Nala war erfreut, das Simba ihre Tochter geholfen hatte und Kovu war nun auch kein Ausenseiter mehr. Sie nahmen ihn in das Königreich auf und lebten glücklich. Im Musical ist Nala auch die beste Freundin von Simba, wird aber immer noch nicht erwähnt, wer Nalas Vater ist, aber die meisten schätzen, dass es Scar ist. Simba und Nala machten mit Zazu ein Ausflug zum Wasserloch. Dort sangen sie: Ich will jetzt gleich König sein''.' Als Nala und Simba im beim Elefanten Friedhof waren, wurden sie von den drei Hungrigen Hyänen verfolgt, die das Lied '''Putz weg sangen. Später, als die beiden von Mufasa gerettet waren, hat Simba von seinen Vater''' gelernt, das die großen Könige der vergangen heit da oben sind und auf alle aufpassen. Nala wurde von Zazu nach Hause gebracht. In den nächsten Liedern vom Musical ist sie nicht dabei, ausser, bei den Liedern wo sie erwachsen ist. Das nächste Lied heißt: ''Der Wahrnsinn von Scar''.'' In den Lied ist zum Beispiel die Stelle, wo die Hyänen Hungrig zu Scars Höhle kommen und sagen, das die Löwinnen an allen schuld sind. Scar meinte das sie Zazu fressen müssten, aber die Hyänen rannten weg. Scar fragte sich, warum ihn niemand mag. Dann fragte er Zazu was man so als guter König braucht. Scar wurde bewusst, dass er eine Königin brauchte. Wenige Zeit später kam Nala. Scar fragte sie ob sie die Königin sein konnte, aber Nala fragte sich nur was das alles sollte. Später reiste sie weg, vom Land, über dem Scar herrschte, um nach neuer Hoffnung zu suchen. Auch in dieser stelle gibt's ein neues Lied. Es heißt:' ''Schattenland.'' ''In den Lied verabschiedete sie sich vom Land. Später fand sie Simba, der aber nicht an das glaubte, was Nala erzählte. Erst einmal verliebten sie sich ineinander mit den Lied ''Kann es Wirklich Liebe sein''. Dannach streiteten die beiden sich und die beiden trennten sich erst mal. Als Nala erfuhr, dass Simba zurück kehrt, ist sie ihn hinterher gerannt. Simba besiegte Scar und wurde zum König gekrönt und Nala zur Könign. Mit dem Lied ''Der König ist zurück gekehrt feierten sie ihren Sieg und Nala und Simba bekamen ein Junges. Das ist der ewige Kreislauf des Lebens. Laut Aussagen von Co-Regisseur Rob Minkoff ging man während der Produktion davon aus, dass Scar ihr Vater ist. Im Film wird dies aus verständlichen Gründen nicht näher erläutert, da Simba und Nala dadurch Cousin und Cousine wären, obwohl dies in echten Löwenrudeln durchaus normal ist. Familie *Vater: Scar *Mutter: Sarafina *Bruder: Mheetu *Partner: Simba *Tochter: Kiara *Sohn: Kopa Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Löwen Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:König der Löwen Charaktere Kategorie:Simbas Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Hakuna Matata Charaktere